


Fucking Cody's

by erxo



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxo/pseuds/erxo
Summary: Adrian visits Deran while he's in town for a few days





	Fucking Cody's

Deran had just started a what was obviously going to be a long night due to how full The Drop was already and it was only 7 pm when Adrian walked in. 

"Hi," Adrian said over the bar to Deran who was still a bit shocked to see the blonde surfer. 

"Hey, thought you were in Austrailia for another 2 weeks before heading home?" Deran asked while grabbing a bottle of beer for the older man. 

"Had a few days before I'm needed so decided to head home for a bit," Adrian said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Missing home?" Deran asked smiling up at Adrian. 

"Hmm, missing things from home," Adrian answered suggestively. 

"Well, I better get back. Hang around it looks like it might get busy tonight but if it slows down later I'll come over and have a beer with you," Deran said looking around at his already stacked full bar. 

"Okay," Adrain said nodding and Deran went back to serving other customers. 

Finally, at 3 am the bar started to quieten down after Deran had announced last orders and everyone had started to leave. Except for Adrian, he was still sitting at the same table he had sat at earlier in the night and had been sitting drinking beer supplied by Deran all night who winked everytime he sent the bartender over with another one for him. 

"Didn't think it was ever going to quieten down in here tonight boss," the young woman said to Deran while wiping down the bar. 

"Don't worry about that Lauren, head home I'll get it. Lock the door on your way out," Deran said smiling towards Adrian who wasn't making eye contact with Deran. 

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked and Deran nodded. 

"Get home to your son," Deran said smiling and at that Lauren headed out the door. 

"So, what about that beer huh?" Adrain said walking over to the bar where Deran was leaning back against it. 

"Beer can wait," Deran said stepping forward and grabbing Adrain's face and neck with his hand and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Hmm, yeah I agree," Adrain said walking backwards allowing Deran to push him the direction of Deran's office where the disgusting mattress was still laying on the floor. 

"You don't expect me to have sex with you on that do you?" Adrain said with his eyebrows raised while pulling his shirt over his head while Deran did the same. 

"Eh, yeah? What is wrong with it?" Deran asked while grabbing at Adrian's waist pulling him closer once again. 

"Everything Deran, I'm worth $50 grand and you want me to have sex with you on a $100 mattress on the floor in a disgusting storeroom?" Adrain smirked before Deran pushed him onto the mattress. 

"Yes, now stop fucking complaining," Deran said rolling his eyes, once again connecting their lips and letting both men's hands wander. Soon enough neither man had any articles of clothing left on their body. 

Deran hadn't realised how much he had missed Adrain while he had been away. Deran had just reached for the lube when the storeroom door flew open. Deran quickly grabbed the covers to cover Adrain not really bothering about himself when he looked up to see Craig standing. 

"Fucking hell Craig, knock much?" Deran shouted huffing and rubbing his hands through his hair. 

"Sorry dude, Adrian nice too see you, dude. It's J," Craig said like that explained everything. 

"Craig I could not care if it was the Queen of England just tell me what the fuck you want and go!" Deran said pulling his boxers back on while standing to herd his brother out the room so his, boyfriend? Best friend? The surfer that he sponsored? Could put his clothes back on in privacy. 

Deran walked out to the main room of the bar to see Pope and Smurf standing over a knocked out J who was laying on the floor bleeding heavily out of what looked like a shot wound in his leg. Deran walked over and at that Adrian walked out of the storeroom and towards the bar. 

"Fucking Cody's" he muttered while grabbing himself a beer.


End file.
